Products such as liquid detergents, soaps, bleaches, and fabric softeners are currently being sold in containers which require the user to determine the amount of liquid needed for a specific end use of the product. Some of these containers have caps which may also serve as measuring cups to assist the user in pouring out a desired quantity of the product. Hopefully, the user keeps the measuring cup close at hand after the product has been opened, such as when detergents are used in laundry rooms.
Instructions on the containers provide the user with helpful information in determining the correct, or optimum amount of liquid bleach, for example, to use for the intended size of the laundry load, types of clothes being cleaned, and particular fabrics. Other liquids, such as mouthwash and medicinal liquids, are also preferably dispensed with precision and accuracy.
It has been learned, however, in a survey of users of such liquids, that most people merely pour out an estimated amount of the liquid based primarily on their own judgment and experience, or lack thereof. Very few users bother to take the time to measure the precise quantity, either with or without the measuring cap, because doing so requires extra time and two hands. As a result, the quantity of product varies greatly from individual to individual, even though a precise dose is required. This happens in spite of the known fact that using too much or too little of the product will affect the success of the job, whether it is cleaning, freshening breath, dispensing cough syrup, or whatever. Obviously, too much product is wasteful and expensive, and in the case of medicines, may be dangerous.
It is generally recognized by bottle and cap manufacturers that a container dispensing system which is capable of providing an accurate measure quantity of product is highly desirable. At this time however, there is no known dispensing system being marketed because of the complexity and resulting unacceptable increase in cost of the product, particularly for smaller sized containers. One system for larger products, such as laundry detergent, has been proposed in my co-pending patent application, Ser. No. 07/400,492, filed Aug. 30, 1989, entitled LIQUID DISPENSING SYSTEM which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,527 on Sep. 3, 1991 and this system has been found to be very effective for such larger unit dose dispensing systems.
It is also noted that there is a mouthwash product on the market which contains an adjustable measuring dispensing system. In this system, the user squeezes the mouthwash plastic bottle to force liquid into an upper chamber, which is graduated with a scale. Once the desired amount of mouthwash is in the upper chamber, the cap of the bottle is removed and the measuring amount is poured out. The system utilizes a tiny orifice between the upper and lower chambers. It also includes a vent tube to the bottom of the bottle to carry fluid and vent the bottle when hand pressure is released. Such a system has not been effective because of its complexity and high cost. Most importantly, technical problems dealing with the orifice, vent tube and squeeze bottle continue to exist. Such a system has also not met with commercial acceptance.
There have also been other attempts to regulate the quantity of liquid removed from containers. In an 1886 U.S. Pat. No. 345,112, a double ended valve is placed in a cork in the neck of a bottle. This structure is added to the existing bottle so that the stopper supports the entire mechanism. There is, of course, no provision for using the bottle itself as part of the valve seat and there is no vent means provided. The design further employs a ball valve at the top of the mechanism and is clearly an expensive, decorative design intended for liquids which are to be consumed. It is typical of designs which would not be acceptable in the plastic bottle and cap industry because of their intricacy and cost.
Other prior art patents are also ineffective in suggesting a product useful for today markets. Specifically, Brawner, U.S. Pat. No. 646,349, describes a device for allowing a limited quantity of contents to be removed when the bottle is inverted and shaken. This is accomplished by a stopper which prevents escape of the contents unless the bottle is agitated, causing the stopper to move up and down. It does not appear that a measured quantity is thus likely to be removed from the container.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,039,592, issued to Ray, describes a device which is designed for use with a bottle having an enlarged portion on its neck and a structure valve which engages a plurality of seats in the bottle. This design requires an unusual step function in the neck in order to provide a plurality of valve seats. None of these valves are valves which are seated from below.
Finally, Jockers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,593, employs a restricted passage and auxiliary chamber leading to a brush, so that the brush acts as a piston to facilitate the feed of the liquid. This is a metering apparatus which simply feeds liquid to the brush and is not a true dispensing system.
None of the above prior art patents teach or even suggest a dispenser which would accomplish the objects of the present invention. Prior art designs of the type described do not offer a simple, reliable, inexpensive and acceptable solution to the problem first described above. The desired product must be easy to manufacture and simple to use. Otherwise, the product will either be too expensive, or the consumer will merely ignore the device and continue to use an estimated amount as is their present practice.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a container dispensing system for liquids and flowable powders by providing a greatly simplified and inexpensive device for dispensing a predetermined measured amount each time the container is used.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container dispenser for liquids and flowable powders by providing a greatly simplified and inexpensive device for dispensing a precisely measured amount each time the container is used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container dispenser for liquids and for flowable powders which is easy, convenient, and desirable to use and which is pleasantly acceptable to consumers.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a device for use in which only one hand is needed to dispense the predetermined measured amount.
Still yet another object of this invention is to provide a container device which dispenses accurate unit doses from containers of up to about a quart or liter in capacity.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a container dispenser of the type described which can be manufactured using a proven manufacturing technology and practices without special, difficult, or complicated production or assembly requirements. Other objects will appear hereinafter.